A collection of small drabbles
by MissRachie
Summary: It's merely what the title says. / E/R


Usually I would add another information thing here, but now I'm just going to write the explanation to this little collection of drabbles instead.  
I had a friend over for a week and the night before she was to leave, she gave me a bunch of words to write small E/R drabbles about.  
And these are the ones that I wrote. With some minor edits.

Some of them are to be seen as some kind of modern AU E/R and some not.  
Some are meant to be funny and some serious. And due to the mention of some mature content, I rated this collection T.  
And also because it's E/R. (We're such masochists) And because they're two **men**. Not for the weak and all of that.

But enjoy!

* * *

It was in the rain,  
with the water running down Enjolras' features  
that Grantaire truly noticed  
just how handsome the other really was.  
A true Apollo.  
— _Rain_

They both stared at the few slices of bread  
remaining after their busy meeting  
but froze solid, briefly, as their hands touched  
when they both reached for the same slice.  
Then, they smiled.  
— _Bread_

"Maybe dying isn't so bad" Enjolras thought  
with Grantaire standing by his side  
and as he, with his hand raised the red flag  
it was the raven haired man that noticed  
the small hint of a grateful smile on the blond man's lips.  
— _Death_

"I didn't know you could read."  
Enjolras' voice startled Grantaire.  
But he looked up from the book, with a smile on his lips.  
"I can't, Apollo. But I sure gained your attention."  
— _Book_

Enjolras was **never **seen without his coat.  
But during the late hours of a late winter's day  
when he noted Grantaire trembling  
with melting snow still lingering in his hair  
and on his shoulders  
the blond removed his coat  
to place it around the other's shoulders.  
All without a single word spoken.  
— _Winter_

They sat next to each other when it happened  
and they never spoke of it.  
How their legs had touched under the table  
and their eyes met as their hands met  
under the wooden furniture.  
— _Legs_

"And who told you that pink was in fashion?"  
Enjolras raised an eyebrow in amusement towards Grantaire.  
"... Courfeyrac did." Was the raven haired man's reply.  
And when Enjolras' face twisted in laughter  
he vowed to never take another advice from Courf.  
— _Pink_

Grantaire would never forget the time  
when he walked in on Enjolras undressing  
and he loved to constantly remind the other  
saying things such as:  
"At least the size of your penis is enough  
to make up for your stupid ideas."  
— _Penis_

Enjolras had once fallen asleep shortly after a meeting  
and without protest he had been using Grantaire's shoulder  
as a pillow to rest against.  
— _Pillow_

Grantaire loved cats.  
And no one were ever to forget  
when he introduced "Catjolras" to the friends of the ABC.  
Grantaire was never to forget either.  
Not when Enjolras had left his mark by tripping over the cat  
and effectively smashing a bottle of wine  
over the raven haired male's head.  
— _Cat_

Grantaire looked at the red flag  
secure in Enjolras' hand  
and with a smile on his lips  
he imagined it flying high  
after their success, their victory.  
It never came true.  
— _Flag_

"I hate you."  
The words were short  
and Grantaire reached over  
to place his hand over Enjolras'  
in an attempt to calm him down.  
"No, you don't." He replied  
and the blond looked down at the floor  
as he shed a lone tear.  
Grantaire was right.  
— _Hate_

They say that life ends when you die.  
And with it, all emotions you had while living.  
But to meet someone again in heaven  
is a more true happiness than anything  
you would ever have felt when alive.  
"Missed me?" was what Grantaire had asked  
when he held Enjolras in his arms again, in heaven.  
— _Happiness_

Just seconds before death,  
Enjolras' eyes had met Grantaire's  
and they silently spoke.  
"Please, forgive me."  
Grantaire didn't forgive him.  
He saw nothing **to** forgive.  
— _Forgive_

"It tastes sweet."  
"It's sugar, Grantaire."  
"Oh ..."  
— _Sugar_

They knew it was against everything they had been taught  
and that no one could ever know of it.  
But it was okay.  
The world didn't have to know.  
They were each other's world.  
And, needless to say  
they had sex more than once.  
— _Sex_

Grantaire was shocked  
to find Enjolras up and outdoors at midnight.  
"What are you doing up?" he asked.  
"I saw the moon and I wished to see it better." The blond replied.  
They stood next to each other and glanced up  
towards the dark night sky and the bright moon.  
It was under the light of that very moon  
that they shared their first kiss.  
— _Moon_

Grantaire would never forget the time  
when someone accidentally had poured a bucket of water  
over Enjolras when they had lost their footing.  
Why?  
The blond wore a white shirt that day.  
— _Water_

Enjolras was never one to share.  
But when Grantaire showed up at his doorstep,  
exhausted in the middle of the night  
he had no choice.  
But he didn't regret it  
when Grantaire curled up close to him  
as they shared a bed.  
— _Bed_

Grantaire couldn't help it.  
The passion in Enjolras voice  
and the fire in his eyes ...  
It was enough  
to have the raven haired man gain a boner.  
Enjolras was, and always would be  
incredibly **erotic** when fighting for his cause.  
Luckily enough, no one noticed Grantaire's hard-on.  
— _Boner_

"You're just staying the night. It's not a –"  
Enjolras began, but was cut off.  
"It's **totally** a sleepover."  
"... One day, I will hurt you."  
— _S__leepover_

"Are you ready to die, Grantaire?"  
"You sound too much like a pessimist, Enjolras."  
"The chance of us dying is there."  
"I won't die unless I'm by your side."  
"You are an idiot."  
"That may be so, but I always keep my promises."  
"This one too?"  
"I promise."  
— _Promise_

Had they been given just a minute alone  
before the bullets landed in their chests.  
A minute to say goodbye.  
Then Enjolras would have told Grantaire  
that he loved him **too**.  
— _Love_


End file.
